Madam Andromache
The terrorist leader known as Andrea Andromache former head of a group called S.H.A.T.T.E.R. At somepoint in her young life she had come to believe that women were inherently superior to men, who were needed only for the purposes of species procreation. And little else besides that. To this day Rex Machina considers Andrea to be his one true weakness and the only being in the cosmos whom he admits to being his near equal. History Andrea Andromache is a genius level inventor with a talent for escape that borders on the uncanny. She was the daughter of the founder of S.H.A.T.T.E.R. a former anarchist/industrialist named Baron Von Strause Andromache. As such she was effectively born into the business of terrorism. Coupled with a ruthlessness that was honed in the field of espionage. She was the perfect replacement for her father when he met with an untimely demise. Partially instigated by Andrea herself, who had grown to detest her father and everything, he stood for. Andrea Andromache tried many times over the years to fulfill the dreams of her late and unlamented father. But in all truth her heart was never really into the whole idea of world conquest. Still she came closer to achieving her aims than anyone save her one real rival Rex. They had a brief and torrent affair when they were both members of a paranormal group of villains calling themselves I.N.F.E.R.N.O. reflecting Rex’s onsession with the works of Allegro Dante. Several failed attempts at world domination later; she had chosen to retire from the field of supervillany in order to raise her daughter Natasha, product of an ill-conceived union with Duke Rex Machina during their all too brief alliance. Andrea had attempted to do right by Natasha yet somehow had done too good a job turning her prodigy offspring into the model of her parents. Andrea decided to turn to lesser criminal activities so as to escape being on the paranormal radar of such organizations as P.A.R.A.N.O.I.A Andrea had regretted a lot of her past sins when the realization had come upon her that she had groomed her child a little too well. White slavery had seemed a perfect outlet to earning a living and rebuilding her organization from ground up. Who knew that Natasha would come to exceed her abilities even in that dubious field of endeavor. Since then Andrea has sought to make amends for the many sins of her past. But some habits do not go away all that easy Powers and Abilities Powers Master Escapologist: Andrea Andromache’s paranormal ability grants her a talent for escapeing from even the most hardened forms of imprisonment. She can escape most bindings in her sleep. In fact she has passed beyond unconscious competence in the realm of metacognition. She is aware of the unconscious procedures she's mastered and can modify them in their use with other skills or to use new knowledge. Much of her skill is the result of her advanced nervous system and innate intelligence. Intuitive Genius: Superhuman intuitive talent for inventing mechanical devices. Her ability functions as perception, as she possesses the ability to visually perceive "mechanical energy" (the kinetic energy and potential energy present in the components of mechanical systems) in action. This power allows Andrea to instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in her visual range, a skill that combined with her natural intelligence allows her to conceive, design and build mechanical devices; and operate, modify and disassemble existing technology or create countermeasures for it. Andrea's superhuman talent does not mean that she is a greater inventor than geniuses such as Rex Machina. But even a genius at invention must for the most part consciously work out the theoretical principles behind the invention and then the design of the invention itself through a series of logical steps. In Andrea's case, however, many of these logical steps would be worked out by her subconscious mind. Hence, Andrea herself might not be entirely aware of exactly how she figured out how to create an invention of hers; she often has to take apart her own inventions to see how they work. She has created fantastic futuristic devices including cybernetic systems, sophisticated holograms, and elaborate computer and fiberoptic systems. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Andrea's Innate abilities weren’t sufficient enough for the ambitions of her father, so she was given physical enhancement therapy to toughen her up to the level of a super-strong, psychically gifted nearly invulnerable superhuman. *''Enhanced Strength: Andrea's physical strength is enhanced to beyond human, and is sufficiently strong enough to lift 2 tons, though she can probably lift more. It has been stated that she can "bench-press a Toyota"[4], she has been able to perform such feats as stopping an enormous tree capable of crushing Jeeps from falling on a group of soldiers, curling 600 lbs, physically and bend metal with her bare hands. She has demonstrated that she is strong enough to enable her to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head[6]. *Enhanced Speed: Andrea can run at a speed between 36 to 75 miles per hour. When challenged, she's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. *Enhanced Agility: Andrea's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. She also has the ability to leap 60 yards out in a single bound and 40 ft into the air without a running start. *Enhanced Reflexes: Andrea's reflexes are at superhuman level. Her reaction speed is 40 kph, which makes it possible for her to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time She can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Superhuman Stamina': Andrea's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in her muscles and her musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting her superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair her. This kind of physiology grants her phenomenal endurance. She can even hold her breath under water for 3 minutes. Andrea only needs an hour or two's sleep every week"[7]. *'Enhanced Durability': Andrea's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, she can withstand great impacts and, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Andrea's body is durable to the point that she can withstand the impact of a car going 80 mph and survive it with little harm other than a sore body. She can also withstand massive explosions; this level of durability is how she survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout her career. *Enhanced Healing: She is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a week or two"[8], while bullet and knife puncture wounds heal in "a matter of days" or "just a couple of minutes respectively. *Disease Resistance: Andrea is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill after receiving her fathers treatment. *Alcohol Immunity: Andrea is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. *Enhanced Aging: The treatment dramatically slows the aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. *Enhanced Senses: Andrea's senses have also been augmented. She can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. *Enhanced Human Mental Process: Her mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing her mind to; process information quickly, giving her an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that she never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Abilities ' Master Martial Artist:' Andrea is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts.[59][60] She is well versed in Marine Combat, Muay-Thai, Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, Historical Fencing, Wushu, Tae Kwon Do, Dragon Style Kung Fu, and Ninjitsu. She engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep herself in peak condition. She has utilized all martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. Andrea is one of the finest martial artist earth has ever known. Among her many skills she has numbered the ninjuitsu art of mental invisibility. The craft of blinding men’s minds so that they do not see coming. *Master of Stealth: Her Ninjutsu training has made her a master at stealth and capable of *Weapons Master:'' Through her martial arts training, she has become an expert on all melee weapons. Andrea has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and clubs and even firearms. *''Expert Marksman: Andrea is an expert marksman skilled. She could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms her masterful sharpshooter sniper. '''Master Acrobat': Andrea's years of training have made her an expert in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. Indomitable Will: Andrea is a very strong-willed person. She is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Andrea is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Advanced Military Operator: Andrea is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, moutaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Tactician and Strategist: Andrea is "a tactical genius"[12]. She has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. She's capable of formulating sufficient victory plans in "less than a second"[13], and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the needs of the situation. Strength Andrea's strength is ranked at superhuman. Paraphernalia Equipment Outfit: The high-woven mesh fabric by itself contained a compacted array of weapons that could be called up in an instant. Nanobot Servos:' Category:Centurian Blues